vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hillbilly
Summary The son of wealthy landowners Max and Evelyn Thompson, this unnamed boy was an unwanted child born to savage parents. He was hideously disfigured and shut away from society. His parents were so ashamed of their son that they locked him in a room and fed him through a hole in the wall. When the boy escaped, he took his revenge savagely and terribly, slaughtering the parents that had tortured him instead of raising him. After the deed was done, he continued to live his life at the farm, taking out his deranged violence on the animals that were allowed to run free. As he finally broke free from his shackles, he ran through the cornfields, chasing and slaughtering whatever he could find. They never found the bodies of Max and Evelyn, but they did find tortured and disemboweled animals, all over the farm. Coldwind Farm was quickly settled and the land was split up and sold off. There was never a buyer for the farmhouse. Perhaps it was the sound of the chainsaw you could hear throughout those hot summer nights. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Max Thompson Jr., The Hillbilly Origin: Dead By Daylight Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed) (Berserk Mode and Speed Boost; should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Soul Manipulation (via Chainsaw; stated to cut through flesh, bone, and the soul) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them, broke through a brick wall as a child) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: High (Endured being tortured and mutilated by the Entity in its attempt to make him bow to its whim for an unknown period, spends the aftermath of Trials stalking their prey at the Campfire, indicating the lack of need for rest) Range: Extended melee range with his Sledgehammer and Chainsaw Standard Equipment: Sledgehammer and Chainsaw (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Low (The Hillbilly, lacking no form of education or proper parenting, functions as a killer operating only through his rage and the whispers of the Entity, nothing more) Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chainsaw Sprint:' An ability that grants the Hillbilly a temporary speed boost, causing him to break into a crazed sprint on activation. This ability automatically triggers a dying state on a successful hit and instantly breaks barricades with a reduced stun time. However, running into an obstacle will still stun the Hillbilly, and he must sprint into the barricade, as standing directly beside it will only stun him. This ability also drastically reduces the Hillbilly’s maneuverability. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Murderers Category:Hammer Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chainsaw Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Immortals Category:Berserkers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Blessing Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Perception Users